Smelling the Roses
by Noniechan
Summary: [one-shot]A warm afternoon under the sun has Sasuke thinking like Shikamaru...Fluffy Yaoi. SasuNaru (OOC Sasuke--beware!)


Ah, I've finally gotten around to writing a story for this wonderful series. It's pretty small, but I'm so excited! Are you? I still wish I couldn't made it longer, but that's what I get for writing this in one sit-down. (My Iruka Plushie should be getting here very soon!!!) Still, I couldn't of done this if it hadn't of been for my two lovely muses! Please, take a bow!  
  
Sasuke Plushie- *glares menacingly*…  
  
Shikamaru Poster- How bothersome…  
  
^^; Um…thanks guys! By the way, does anyone else find Shikamaru's attitude towards life hysterical? He rocks! He's my favorite cloud-watching, lazy-assed Ninja!  
  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh, and all reviews will be printed off and cuddled. ^^ Thanks!  
  
-Noniechan ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smelling the Roses  
  
It was days like these that made Uchiha Sasuke appreciate being alive. The warm sun on his face, the way the breeze ruffled his hair and caressed his skin, the way the bird's chirping calmed his soul and made him feel truly at peace with everything…  
  
The way his partner totally shattered the serene scene with en ear-spitting snore.  
  
Opening an ebony eye, he directed his glare at the golden tangle of hair in the crook of his arm. Another loud snore cut through the air, and Sasuke decided it was time to get up. He shook his companion's shoulder lightly, blowing a few onyx bangs from his eyes. " Hey. Get up."  
  
The blonde head made no attempt to move, so Sasuke shifted his shoulder, trying to roll the head off of his body and onto the ground. However, this had the opposite effect. The blonde-headed body rolled itself towards Sasuke's, wrapping his arms around the muscled torso and rubbing his cheek in the soft fabric of Sasuke's shirt. This caused the boy to pause, and his eyes softened. " Naruto…"  
  
Sasuke rubbed his thumb along Naruto's cheek, smiling fondly and relishing in the soft skin. Naruto let out a soft sigh, nudging his head into Sasuke's hand and cooing. Sasuke chuckled. Even if the annoying boy was totally adorable in his sleep, the afternoon was slipping away and there were things to be done. Maybe he could do them later… Sighing heavily, he wondered just when he began to act like Shikamaru. Brushing the thought aside, he shook the golden boy beside him firmly.  
  
" Naruto, you have to get up." Said boy's face turned into a pout and he pushed at Sasuke's chest tiredly. However, Sasuke would not be deterred. He shook Naruto harder, sitting up in the process and knocking Naruto off of his chest. Naruto grumbled as his head hit the grass softly, but he rolled over anyway, and fell back asleep. Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning Naruto back to face him. " I'm serious. Wake up now!"  
  
Sasuke's raised voice seemed to have some effect, because Naruto stirred. Thick eyelashes opened to reveal baby blue eyes, heavy with sleep. Sasuke watched as Naruto brought up a fist to rub his left eye before letting out a large yawn. He sighed. Sometimes Naruto really was too cute for his own good. He ran his hand through Naruto's hair in a childish gesture and was rewarded with a blurry-eyes glare. Sasuke smirked, enjoying the reaction before brushing his hand across Naruto's forehead. " It's about time."  
  
Sasuke stood up, wiping off his backside quickly before he turned back to Naruto. He held out his hand. However, Naruto continued to sit there, staring off into space and smacking his lips absently. Sasuke frowned, cocking his head to the side and throwing Naruto a worried frown. Was he coming down with something? He usually didn't take this long to wake up. The nap wasn't even that long! Worry lacing his features, Sasuke squatted back down and placed the back of his hand on Naruto's forehead, his other hand going on his.  
  
Hmm. He felt fine. Maybe a little warm, but Naruto's skin was always a shade or two warmer than Sasuke's. He checked Naruto's pupils. Well, at least he tried, considering that they were still half-closed and foggy. Naruto's nose looked fine, as did the color or his skin. So what was wrong? Sasuke voiced his concern to Naruto. Well, he was going to before Naruto lunged forward and captured his middle in a fierce hug. Thoroughly surprised with this bizarre turn of events, Sasuke fell flat on his back, Naruto still holding tight. He blinked , attempting the regain the breath that had been knocked from his lungs.  
  
Naruto, on the other hand, continued on as if he wasn't currently using Sasuke as a full-body pillow. He sighed contentedly, sleepy blue eyes catching Sasuke's surprised one's. Naruto chuckled and he threw a leg over Sasuke's, effectively pinning the dark-haired boy to the ground. "Good. Now sleep." Naruto mumbled before he fell back into the Sandman's clutches. Despite himself, Sasuke found himself laughing. With a free arm, he wrapped it around Naruto and pulled him closer. He rubbed his nose into the blonde spikes and smiled.  
  
Above him, birds continued to chirp, the wind insisted with it's lazy breeze, and the sun bathed the ground with it's warm rays. Sasuke sighed, feigning annoyance with the sleeping Naruto. He raised his right arm and threw it over his eyes, blocking out the red glare. The dirty dishes, the large pile of laundry, the growing grass, his training…they could all wait a little bit longer. It's not like they were going anywhere. Below him, Naruto began snoring again. Sasuke smiled.  
  
Stopping and smelling the roses really wasn't so bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah…how was it? The title really doesn't go along with the story, at least I don't think so. But…did it make you want to stop and smell the roses? What? You don't have any?!? Well, go out and get some! And smell them!!! Unless you're like me, and it's Allergy Season. Grr…pollen, dust, mold…all these things live in my house…!!! ! 


End file.
